Frenemy Mine
by Zane-Ice-Fairy
Summary: The JSFF has, yet again, kidnapped the Tests, and Wacko is now forcing the Test sisters to make a giant doomsday device for him-at the price of Johnny and Dukey's lives. But then, when an alien race comes for Dark Vegan (and hey, why not take over this world while they're at it?) the JSFF has to team up yet again with the Tests, if they want to save their world!


**Hello! I love Johnny Test, so I thought I'd write a fic about it! Please review, because it makes me actually have self-confidence. Thanks for reading! (:**

Johnny had NOT expected his Saturday morning to begin in a high-tech cage that had no way to escape from.

But hey, his life was anything but normal.

He had awoken about five minutes ago to find himself in this unexpected prison with Dukey in another cot on the opposite wall. He had woken him up, and the two had spent the time since trying to find a way to escape-with no luck.

"I don't get it!" yelled Johnny. "HOW DID WE GET IN HERE!" Dukey sat next to him.

"Trust me, if I knew, I'd tell ya Johnny." He replied. "Do you remember anything about last night? Anything suspicious?" Johnny sighed, and tried to remember anything that had peaked his suspicion.

"Well…nope. Nothing, really. I just played video games, had meatloaf that made me die inside, played more videogames, got tied to the tooth brushing pole, got into bed, fell asleep…yep, that's it! Nothing happened that was weird or anything…URGH! I know I'm missing something! But what?" Johnny grumbled. Dukey scratched his head next to him.

"Ya know…I don't know if I dreamed it or what…but I THINK I woke up last night." Dukey muttered, eyes closed in thought.

"You _think_?" Johnny said.

"I…it was dark, and I was, like, a quarter of the way awake…and I looked…at the…sky? And I thought…it smelled nice…and that's all I'm getting." Dukey sighed, sitting up and looking to Johnny. Something pricked at Johnny's brain about that, but he ignored it.

"Well, that's not much to go on, dog. Let's focus on other things. Like, who put us in here for starters!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, good point. So…archenemies active at present?" Dukey questioned. Johnny just grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Johnny-Stopping Force Five in prison, Dark Vegan and I are in a _kind-of_ truce, same with Eugene…and no one else can really put me in here." Johnny slumped against the wall. "SO WHO DID THIS!?" Dukey shrugged.

"I wish I knew bud-…hey. HEY!" Dukey jumped up, sniffing deeply.

"What? What is it?" Johnny called, jumping up to join Dukey.

"That smell! The one I smelled last night! I smell it again!" Dukey said, looking around. "But how did it get in here?" Johnny sniffed deeply. He was surprised to find that it smelled familiar. It smelled like…like…he couldn't quite place it, but a faraway memory was coming to him, so distant it was like a dream, of being in a place, and feeling heavy, and being…moved?...and then nothing. And then it hit him.

That smell was the same one that his sisters' flower power knock out gas was.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Like the smell, boys? I know I do! It certainly came in handy last night to keep you in dream land!" Johnny and Dukey's mouths dropped open. Their heads snapped around to look at each other. And then, in unison, they groaned "Not-!"

Mary had NOT expected her Saturday morning to begin in an electrically-powered containment cell in the middle of a mystery lab.

But hey, her life was anything but normal.

She had awoken 10 minutes ago to find herself in this odd prison with Susan sleeping across from her on a cot, and she had woken her up so as to find an exit. So far, their luck in that department was none. The two twins were now sitting cross-legged on the ground, brainstorming on what had happened, exactly.

"Well, obviously, someone kidnapped us. 'Someone' being, in my humble opinion, Eugene." Susan remarked, rolling her eyes. Mary shrugged.

"I don't know. Some things don't ring true with that. This doesn't look like Eugene's lab, which we've been in, and if it is Eugene, why would he kidnap me with you?" Mary asked.

"Simple. This is either a new addition to his lab, or he has more than one, and he's finally realized that if he leaves you and the lab, Johnny and Dukey have no problem taking me back." Susan shot off quickly.

Mary nodded, but she still wasn't entirely convinced that this was Eugene. Something just didn't feel…right. She had a memory…no, it wasn't that, it was too faint for that. Her room…floating…nothing. She shook the weird thought away. It was almost a memory, not quite a dream, but it was too insubstantial to be either. But she was sure it had something to do with this situation they were in. And she was doubly sure that Eugene wasn't a part of it. It was a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind, a voice half-heard, a face almost seen…but when? Where? She didn't get any of these thoughts and suspicions she kept having! And boy was it annoying.

"Well, if it isn't Eugene, who is it?" Susan asked. But before Mary could answer, she was interrupted.

"Ladies! A pleasure to have you with us again!" a voice echoed from loudspeakers on the ceiling. Susan and Mary jumped up, shock riddling them. HIM? What was he doing here?

And suddenly, it hit her. The suspicion that had been bothering her. Her room in the darkness, floating-no, being carried!-and a voice, a face…

"Brainfreezer." Mary groaned. Susan looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, no. That's WACKO!" she hissed. Mary shook her head, but movement caught her eye. A platform was descending from the ceiling. Standing on it was, of course, the king of wackiness himself, Wacko. Joining him were the Johnny-Stopping **Dork** Five members; Mr. Mittens, the diabolical talking cat; his actually OK guy butler Alfred; Brainfreezer, the ice-themed teen genius (much like Susan and herself, actually); and Zizrar, the mole king. And being held captive by them were Johnny and Dukey, both dressed in grey prison outfits and locked in super high-tech cuffs.

Oh joy and rapture.

"Well, ladies…we have a little…_proposition_ for you." Wacko said into his microphone, cackling madly. Mary felt her heart sink.

_Oh, this can't be good._


End file.
